The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Often, furniture capable of more than one function is used in environments (e.g., residential, commercial, etc.) where space is limited. For example, daybeds may be used in such environments as sitting furniture (e.g., couches, sofas, etc.) and lying furniture (e.g., beds, etc.). In these environments, daybeds may make more efficient use of the limited space and may relieve the need for additional furniture.